1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally related to the building trades and more specifically to the building envelope system design applicable to an exterior wall design in an airloop wall system.
2. Description of the Background
An exterior wall is formed by multiple wall units joined and sealed between two adjacent wall units in both horizontal and vertical directions. The major functions of an exterior wall include the aesthetic design provided by the project architect and the interior environmental protection design provided by the exterior wall system designer or supplier. It is well recognized in the industry that wind load resistance and water-tightness performance are the two most important functions in the interior environmental protection design. The airloop wall system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,738 by Ting, which is hereby incorporated by reference, provides superior water-tightness performance as well as construction tolerance adjustment. However, the disclosed system has limited construction applications and is best suited for an exposed frame panel unit. Since a hidden frame system is preferred by most architects, it is desirable to provide a hidden frame airloop wall unit with the ability to accommodate both vision glass and spandrel pane within the same unit.